


Benevolent Overlord

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll remember who your friends are, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benevolent Overlord

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #464 "the world"

There had been one tiny speck of DNA. Hidden deep in the semi-charred remains of the bomb that had wounded but failed to kill Navy Captain J. Faraday, it was invisible to the naked eye, even hard to spot with state-of-the-art forensic equipment, but Abby had found it.

And their bad guy was going to jail for attempted murder. 

“Abby,” said Tony, very seriously, as she danced around her lab, shutting her machines down for the night, “when you take over the world, you’ll remember who your friends are, right?”

She turned, smiling. “You’ll always be one of my favorites.”

THE END


End file.
